Sweet 1859 ver
by Authorjelek
Summary: B'day fic for Gokudera. "Happy birthday, Gokudera H.-Herbivor," /1859 fic/


_For Gokudera, happy birthday! _:D

Saya dengan senantiasa menghadiahkan fic ini untukmu~ :3

Dan buat pembaca sekalian, _enjoy reading_! Semoga fic ini kalian sukai. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet<strong>

**Disclaimer: **KHR! © Amano Akira

.

PART 1 **–1859–**

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Gokudera H.—Herbivor,"_

.

.

.

"Che. Sial, aku terlambat," rutuk Gokudera.

Akhir-akhir ini dia sering bangun terlambat, membuatnya tak dapat mengantarkan _juudaime_-nya pergi ke sekolah.

Tentu saja ia kesal karena itu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya lebih geram.

Peraturan sekolah –atau lebih tepatnya prefek sekolahannya—yang cukup ketat. Ia pasti akan dijatuhi hukuman dalam melanggar peraturan sekolah –menghambat pertemuannya dengan sang _juudaime_.

…

Ia sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 9 dan 1 –berarti ini sudah jam 9 lebih 5 menit. Sudah merupakan sebuah kepastian kalau ia terlambat. Dan ini adalah realita yang paling ia benci –hukuman, hukuman dan KEDISIPLINAN.

Benar dugaannya. Ia sudah melihat seorang karnivora bersandar di pintu gerbang sekolah yang sekarang berada dalam keadaan tertutup—melirik tajam ke arah Gokudera sambil menyeringai. Bagaikan sudah siap melahap mangsa yang sudah ia tunggu dari tadi.

"Kau terlambat, herbivor. _Kamikorosu._" ucap karnivor bernama Hibari. Bukan cuma ancaman belaka, jelas akan benar-benar dilakukan oleh Hibari. Gokudera berusaha menahan sifat temperamentalnya dan mengacuhkan sang prefek. Sayangnya, saat ia berlari ada penghalang –sang prefek berdiri di depannya, agar ia tak bisa berlari lebih jauh.

"Minggir, idiot! Aku bisa ketinggalan pelajaran!" gertak Gokudera –dengan alasan palsu. Alasan sebenarnya tentu karena _juudaime—_ia ingin segera bertemu dengan orang kehormatannya.

"Kau hurus kuhukum dulu, herbivor,"

Memang singkat—namun seperti kilat. Ucapan barusan adalah sebuah 'perintah' agar Gokudera tidak pergi. Sepertinya keputusan Hibari benar-benar tidak dapat diganggu gugat—membuat Gokudera mau tak mau harus mengeluarkan dinamitnya untuk melawan sang prefek.

"Che. Kau mencari masalah denganku, idiot!"

Mereka berdua memasang kuda-kuda –dengan tonfa atau dinamit di tangan.

Dan Gokudera memulainya. Ia melemparkan dinamitnya –meluncurkan serangan _double rocket bomb_.

.

Sayangnya Hibari cukup lihai memainkan tonfanya. Semua dinamit yang meluncur ke arahnya ditebas habis—dan ia pun sukses mengayunkan tonfa pada lawannya, membuat sang lawan—Gokudera—terlempar dan menabrak tembok.

"S-Sialan,"

Gokudera tak dapat berkutik bila melawan Hibari. Bagaimanapun juga, Hibari adalah _guardian _terkuat Tsuna –sebutan tangan kanan tetap saja tidak akan berguna bila yang dilawan adalah seorang _ace_.

.

_Coba kau tidak sekuat ini—memikat perhatianku—aku pasti dapat mengalahkanmu, karnivor bodoh!_

.

DUK!

"Apa ini?"

Sebuah kado terjatuh ke kepala Gokudera lalu terjatuh ke tangannya.

"Jangan membuat kerusuhan walaupun ini hari ulang tahunmu, herbivor,"

Lalu Hibari berjalan membelakangi Gokudera—meninggalkan Gokudera yang masih terkapar setelah terkena hantaman tonfanya.

Tapi—

.

—diam-diam Gokudera mendapati wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"_Kau mengingat ulang tahunku? Karnivor bodoh. Kau tidak perlu mengingat hal yang tidak penting," _bisiknya, dalam hati.

.

Di sisi Hibari,

.

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Gokudera H.—Herbivor,"_

.

Ucapnya pelan, sambil sedikit tersenyum.

.

~**Fin**~

* * *

><p>… ternyata. Pendek banget. Kurang dari 500 kata, keren.<p>

Ini juga didedikasikan kepada penggemar **1859 **di Indonesia. Saya, sebagai salah satu penggemar pasangan tersebut, juga ingin ikut meramaikan fandom 1859 di Indonesia yang cukup pantas disebut sepi. Maaf ya, ceritanya tidak manis… pahit juga tidak. Sangat tawar. Tidak ada spesial-spesialnya. Jadi, untuk penggemar HibaGoku, maaf sebesar-besarnya!

Ah, kebetulan sekarang kan juga hari perayaan terakhir dalam Hari Kemerdekaan Fujoshi, saya megucapkan selamat bagi yang merayakan (termasuk saya).

Soal hadiah ke Gokudera?

Saya nggak setega itu kok buat fic buat Gokudera cuma dodol satu ini doang. :)

Saya membuat 4 fic –atau yang lebih cocok disebut minific—untuk Gokudera tersayang. Baiklah, hilangkan kata terakhir pada kalimat sebelumnya. Menjijikan.

Semuanya bejudul 'Sweet'. _Well_, _hope you like these all, minna_.

Nah, terakhir, ada yang senantiasa mau memberi review yang berisi saran atau komentar? :)


End file.
